Alternate End of Time
by Flabagash
Summary: “It’s you, it’s really you!” Sobbed Jack. Yes, the great and infamous Captain Jack was allowed to sob – after all, he was just reunited with the love of his long, long life, Ianto Jones. END OF TIME PART TWO - JACK's SCENE FIX IT! spoilers for CofE


**The scene with Jack really infuriated me in The End Of Time Part 2 (Why should meeting some guy in a bar make him happy when he just lost Ianto? It shouldn't, so i had to fix it....)**  
**Any who, here's my twist on the ending..... it's been written backwards, so each block comes before the one before it so to speak.... i hope it's not too hard to follow *is scared it won't make sense*  
**

**ENJOY!!**

"It's you, it's really you!" Sobbed Jack.  
Yes, the great and infamous Captain Jack was allowed to sob – after all, he was just reunited with the love of his long, long life, _Ianto Jones. _

* * *

He sat alone in the poorly lit cafe that quite possibly served the most abysmal excuse for coffee that had ever been brewed. That is if it could even be called coffee, which Ianto Jones doubted very much; he'd drunk better instant.

Despite its lack of taste, colour and texture Ianto revelled in the drink as it was helpful in steadying his nerves. Holding the china – _how strange they use china on a different planet - _mug firmly between his hands, Ianto Jones could feel the tension draining from his body, as if being channelled directly into the warm beverage. But it didn't completely displace his feeling of unease.

Ianto didn't feel on edge because he was surrounded by a medley of aliens – some that he recognised from his extensive research of the Torchwood archives, and some which were new and foreign to him. He wasn't even nervous about his great reuniting with Jack.

Ianto Jones just couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was on a different world, standing on a different planet, breathing new air under an alien sky.... Jack had told him stories about places like it, about all the fantastical adventures he'd been on, all the different worlds he'd walked on.... But being there for himself completely dumbfounded even Ianto Jones....

And ok, he was a little nervous about meeting Jack again.

Only 15 more minutes, that's all the Doctor told him he'd have to wait...

* * *

Drinking his 12th – _god had it already been 12? – _zoccian vodka, Jack stared glumly across the sea of aliens before him. After months of drinking himself silly, the alcohol had little effect on him. Still, it gave him something to do and if he couldn't numb the pain he could at least drown his sorrows.  
Ianto Jones had been dead for 11 months, but to jack it felt like a lifetime ago since he last held the man he loved – _loved more than he could ever admit _– in his arms.

Neither the antics of the androids or the adipose, nor the strutting slitheen and grooving Graske could rouse him from his mood.... In fact, he was so thoroughly depressed he barely heard the bar tender present him a card over the sound of cheesy lounge music.

"From the man over there," offered the bartender, sliding the folded paper across the bar while stepping aside to reveal to Jack none other than The Doctor, the 10th Doctor – _Jack's Doctor_.

With an encouraging nod from his old friend, Jack was filled with hope for the first time in nearly a year. And he opened the note....

_Fancy a coffee?_

Hope was replaced with confusion as jack looked up to see The Doctor had vanished. After a moment's contemplation, he remembered seeing a small cafe on his brief stroll from the space-port to the bar he was currently residing in. With a final gulp of the burning liquid he was nursing, Jack stoop up to hastily make for the exit.

He walked past the Midshipman sat beside him without a second glance.

* * *

"Ianto, good, you're up! I don't believe we've properly met, My Name's the Doctor – now, don't look at me like that we don't have time, and besides, I just saved your life. Now come on, hurry up, into The TARDIS.

Jack will be waiting for you."

* * *

It was a testament to Jack's love for Ianto, the length of time he spent with the body before residing it to the morgue. Thankfully the Doctor was able to arrive just at the moment Jack left, as not to be noticed but not to waste the precious time he had left. It would only take a moment, he just had to wait for Ianto Jones to wake up, then he could take him to the TARDIS, the hard bit would be over.

* * *

Ianto recognised the writing immediately. Reading the note, Jacks copperplate scrawl filled him with so much love and affection it scared him, but at the same time gave him the blind faith to follow his lover and leader wherever he was about to take him.  
He steadily drank the coffee as he ascended the stairs to Thames House and went to catch up with Jack

* * *

Don't ever think I don't appreciate every little thing you do for me, Ianto Jones.  
Here's a coffee for you for a change.  
Jack.

* * *

_I've saved Martha, saved Luke, just one more to save,_ thought the Doctor as he fearlessly embarked on his few final quests before his untimely death – _the death of this version of himself at least. _

By expertly and efficiently turning the gears of the TARDIS – having done so alone for so many decades, it was second nature to the time lord – the Doctor landed himself in Cardiff, year 2009, outside a very large government building known as Thames House.

He sat, armed with a single tablet which the TARDIS had offered him, understanding the mission before her owner and wanting to help him on this one final occasion, before he changed for the 10th time. The Doctor waited – impatiently, it must be said – for a silver sports car to cruise towards him, driven by none other than Captain Jack Harkness. However, on this one occasion it was not the infamous captain he was he for. Or rather, he was here to help the captain but that could only be done by visiting one Ianto Jones.

As Jack marched fearlessly from the Porsche to face the alien terror the Doctor could only imagine was waiting for him, just as predicted, dependable Ianto stayed behind to close any doors, lock them and remove any weaponry and top secret files Jack would have left to the public.

The Doctor couldn't be more grateful for this, as he crumbled the pill in the hot cup of coffee form a local kiosk, and left it in plane site of the car, where Ianto would surely find it. He then placed a note beside the cup – after living through so many years, the Doctor could easily copy jack's old-fashioned writing style...

* * *

_I have to save Ianto, without changing too many events.... How to Save Ianto Jones without changing too many events....._ The Timelord rummaged around through 906 years of memories in next to no time at all, all to find a way to save Ianto Jones – the best gift he could think of for the immortal captain he owed so much too.

The Doctor's plotting and planning ending up with the idea to give Ianto a drug, one that would vaccinate him against the strain of virus released by the 456, but inducing death like symptoms at the time the virus should affect him....Only to allow him to wake up naturally a few hours later so he could be reunited with Jack...

"Righty-oh," began the Doctor ""Sounds easy enough; I just hope all the pieces fall into place..."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?  
I'd love to know if it made sense and was follow-able.... it made sense to me as i read through it, but i knew what happened so i'm not sure if it would to everyone... *eep***


End file.
